The Kings and Queens of Old
by AstronautJames
Summary: The Pevensie's have returned to England after TLWW, but England is no longer what they remember it to be because, guess what, they are going to Hogwarts! This story is going to follow the Pevensie's as they attend Hogwarts in the 1940's encountering many of our favorite villians… what's Tom Riddle really like, and how much longer can Grindelwald's reign last.


The Kings and Queens were on the hunt for a white stag when they began to notice the peculiarities of their surroundings. As though in a dream, the four royals dismounted and approached the strange iron tree in the clearing. As the two queens walked nearer, one of the kings whispered "A lamppost?" whilst the other king breathed "Spare Oom?" Moving closer, the queens felt the branches of the trees soften against their dresses, as the kings felt the weight of their cloaks lighten. Soon they were upon the lamppost, when suddenly they tumbled on top of each other.

One by one they began to sit up, rubbing their arms and legs. After all, four people falling on each other in a tangle of limbs only to continue falling on to a hardwood floor can be quite painful. As they looked up there was a shout. "PETER! Oh my... SUSAN, EDMUND! LOOK!"

They all turned their heads to one another when Susan whispered, "Lucy, we're back. We're back in the Professor's house, and listen you can hear the Macready going down the stairs now." With Lucy's shout and Susan's whisper the memories had come flooding back.

You see before this moment the Pevensies had been High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just, and Queen Lucy the Valiant, rulers of Narnia. Yet this was the moment in time when the past joined the present and the four Pevensies were no longer rulers of a fantastic realm. These four, in a single immeasurable second to the outside world, had lived through one of the biggest adventures imaginable. As the two sons of Adam and the two daughters of Eve, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy had traveled to another realm and fulfilled the prophecy to defeat the White Witch Jadis and bring light and warmth back to Narnia. Fifteen years had then passed for the Pevensies and they were called the Kings and Queens of Narnia, bringing about a Golden Age. Yet when they had walked past the lamppost on their hunt they had fallen through time and space. They had landed on the hardwood floors, and suddenly those fifteen year had been erased from their bodies. The Pevensies were once again children waiting for the horrors of World War II to end.

The Pevensie's rose from the ground and whispering to avoid the wrath of the Macready, walked down the stairs. "Peter, what do you think it all means? We just spent years ruling a nation how are we supposed to return to the so called 'real world'?" said Edmund.

Susan responded, "I think that was the point. We just spent all those years figuring out who we really are. I mean Ed, we were just adults used to the struggles of ruling an entire nation!"

As Susan's voice grew louder they entered into the library of the house. Peter glanced around, and seeing no one began, "I think Susan might be onto something. We were all just kids yesterday I suppose; now we aren't as annoying as we used to be."

Edmund looked at Peter, "Well that's true I was a right prick all those years ago, just look at all the drama when we first got to Narnia."

Lucy reached out grabbing Edmund's arm, "That's all behind us now silly. And I think you're all on to something. Think about it, we all used to act as though we were above each other. We never acted as a family, but more like annoying housemates. I think now that we are home, oh that feels weird I don't think anything will ever feel like home after the Cair, anyways, now that we are back in England we can truly be a family and maybe do a little bit of good here too."

As Lucy had mentioned Cair Paravel, their once beautiful home along the sea, her siblings all began to tear up a little. Peter pulled Lucy into a hug, "Oh Lucy, you always manage to have faith everything will work out."

Curled up in the library, the four reminisced on Narnia. Their friends and mentors had all been left behind, and they hoped for the best. They worried that they may never see Narnia again, and worried that it might be difficult to be Magnificent, Gentle, Just and Valiant now that they were back. Little did the Pevensies know that what was once boring old England compared to Narnia was anything but. You see at that moment somewhere in Northern Scotland it seemed as though chaos reigned supreme.

Armando Dippet had been enjoying his lunch in his office when suddenly the whole room began to shake. Now Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is known for housing young individuals not always in control of their magic, however the Office of the Headmaster is always quiet. This was not the case as Headmaster Dippet scrambled up from his chair and began to stagger through the room.

"IT'S THE BOOK! IT'S THE BOOK! IT'S THE BOOK! IT'S THE BOOK!"

"The Book of is active!"

"This is magic unheard of!"

All around him the portraits of past Headmasters were exclaiming at the powerful magic emanating from behind the locked door. Throwing the door open, Dippet entered one of Hogwarts many hidden places. This place, shaking as though a giant was knocking on the walls, was the home of the Book of Admittance and the Quill of Acceptance. As Dippet neared the pedestal, the room suddenly fell still. Sitting open, the Book was turned to a fresh page and the Quill had finished writing the following,

 _Peter Pevensie, muggle born - February 24, 1928_

 _Susan Pevensie, muggle born - February 24, 1928_

 _Edmund Pevensie, muggle born - August 29, 1929_

 _Lucy Pevensie, muggle born – August 29, 1929_

The Headmaster stared, never before had a student been entered after their career at Hogwarts should have started, let alone two students. Never before had four children from a single muggle family all been magical before. Never before had four individual children all displayed signs of magic at a single moment in time. But most importantly never before had the Book and Quill been activated in such a strange, singular moment to request a new student at Hogwarts.


End file.
